


Out of the Loop

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e20 Evidence of Things Not Seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sam's reaction to the shots fired on the White House.





	Out of the Loop

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Out of the Loop**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Category(s):** POST-EP: Evidence of Things Unseen  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them - though I want very much to buy Sam now that he's available.  
**Summary:** Sam's reaction to the shots fired on the White House.  


"Sam."  My new assistant - Connie, or...Candy?  Something I should remember but don't - pokes her head into my office. 

"Yeah."  I don't look up - I'm in the middle of writing what the governor's about to say in like ten minutes, and seeing as how I have to do an entire rewrite, I should probably not be interrupted too much. 

"Turn on CNN." 

"Can it wait?  I'm building a rhythm."  Possibly the hardest thing about speechwriting that no one realizes is that every time you switch guys, you have to change...not a lot about your writing, except...well...yeah, just about everything about your writing.  See, it has to *sound* like the person saying it, so unless the governor suddenly sounds like the president, it means a lot of rewrites- 

"Shots were just fired on the White House." 

My heart stops for a second or two before I fumble with the remote and turn on the tv. 

Shots fired on the White House Press Room - oh, God, CJ... 

And I"m not there to push her down. 

Please tell me someone got her - *please* tell me she's okay- 

...And Josh...He's probably freaking out right now...if he's not freaking out then that means he's gotta be shot or dead, which- 

Stop thinking that, stop thinking of things like that.  He's fine.  Panicked, probably, and hearing Christmas songs played on brass intstruments or Delaware shepherds, but...he's fine.  Certainly he is - if he wasn't, you'd know. 

Wait...how would you know?  

Not like anyone would think to call in a panic - we've just been shot at, let's go call our former Deputy Communications Director.  Given the fact that they didn't tell me anything while I WAS there...they certainly wouldn't think to call me now. 

But if he was hurt, it would be on CNN. 

Strange to think that I spent four years seeing these people day-in, day-out, I sat in the waiting room while Josh hemhorraged and hallucinated, I stood in the Oval Office while he was incoherent with mental demons and I would find out from cable news. 

They say no one's hurt.  Which is good - I mean it's...beyond good, it's great.  It means either CJ wasn't in the room or someone pushed her down. 

I wonder if she lost her necklace. 

And it means the President is fine, and Josh is...physically okay, and Donna will watch for the other thing... 

So I guess the breaking news update is the best I can hope for right now. 


End file.
